Suffering
by XxmermaidxX
Summary: Lucy collapses in the woods while trying to run away from treasure hunters! Will anyone find her? Even if someone does find her, will she keep suffering or will she finally find true love? A one-shot!


**Hey Everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic! I wrote this story for a writing competition in school but I didn't win. :( So I decided to change the characters and a few little details to make it a Fairy Tail fanfic! Hopefully you like it! :)**

* * *

Ever heard of a young girl in a pink, puffy and elegant dress with pink high heels running in a deserted forest? Now you have. My long, wavy, smooth blonde hair is swishing in the cold breeze while I run with fierceness. My chocolate brown eyes looking back to check if anyone is following me. Do you want to know how I ended up like this? Well, long story short. I'm running away from treasure hunters. If you must know, my name is Lucy. I'm still running and I am out of breath. My eyes are red and puffy. Tear stains are visible on my red and swollen cheeks. My foot tripping over a thick root that appears on the surface of the dirt. I lay, sprawling all over the floor with no intention of moving. Every muscle in my petite body is now hurting with unbearable pain. I feel my eyelids opening and closing. They slowly come to a close.

My brown eyes shoot open. I feel my delicate head resting on a luxurious pillow. I sit up and swing my legs over the soft bed. I stand up and walk towards the white door. My shaky hand grabs the gold plated door handle and I open the door. I see the back of a young man with pink hair. I notice he has a white scaly scarf around his neck. He has a green shirt and a pair of jeans on, along with a pair of joggers. I can see his hands stirring aromatic soup in a shiny silver pot with a spoon.

"Hello, who might you be?" I ask the man. His head turns slowly and I realise he has onyx eyes. I feel the corners of my pink lips go upwards, creating a smile.

"My name is Natsu." he answers back in a cold voice. My brown eyes search through his onyx eyes. All I see is sadness. I feel my heart beating fast. Is it love? I push away the thought and I ask Natsu,

"May I ask where I am and how I got here?" Natsu looks back to finish the soup. He replies without looking at me,

"You are in my house in the middle of the woods. I saw you on the ground so I decided to take you to my house. Anyways, the soup is done."

He pours the soup into two porcelain bowls. He sets them down on the small, glass, table. I take a seat on the white chair with a white, comfy, seat pad. I pick up the white, metal spoon and I scoop some soup into it. I adequately drink the soup.

"Natsu! This is delicious! You'll be a wonderful husband!" I say with a hint of amazement in my voice. I face him to see his handsome face become slightly red. Is he blushing? He suddenly smiles and laughs. I smile gently at the heart warming sight.

"Thank you, nobody has ever complimented me!" he says happily. I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. Suddenly, the fragile windows shatter into little shards. Five men with black suits and suspicious black masks on, jump in through the window frame. I remember them! They're the treasure hunters!

"Get the girl" I hear the leader say to his underlings. Natsu runs in front of me and slips a piece of paper in the pocket of my dress.

"No you won't!" he growls to the leader.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the rich boy? Take him instead!" the leader commands. His underlings grab Natsu by the arms and drag him out. They are soon out of my sight. I drop to my knees and bring my hands to my face. I feel tears forming in my eyes. Why do I have to suffer? My hand grabs the neatly folded piece of paper in my pocket. I unfold it. It says,

_Lucy,_

_ I just want you to know that you have made my life happier. I know we will meet again. I love you, Lucy._

_Love, Natsu_

He loves me? I never got the chance to tell him that I love him too. Those wretched men might've killed him by now. Warm tears start to stream down my red cheeks and onto the white tiled floor.

_3 years later..._

I'm waiting in line to buy some ice cream. Sweat dripping from my face. Suddenly, a man bumps into me. I turn to shout at him. My heart stops for a moment.

"Natsu?"

* * *

**THE END! Did you like it? Please review! :) Any suggestions for more Fairy Tail Fanfic? **


End file.
